The Ruby Princess Books
The Ruby Princess books in the Jewel Kingdom series focus on Roxanne as the main protagonist. The Ruby Princess Runs Away Synopsis Princess Roxanne is not quite ready to be crowned the Ruby Princess. Not only does she feel like she doesn't know how to rule, but she also doesn't want to move away from her parents and sisters to her new, lonely palace in the Red Mountains. She decides to run away before the coronation, but Roxanne soon finds out that an imposter is masquerading as her, so she must return to the Jewel Palace and expose the fake princess before it's too late. Main Characters [[Roxanne|'Roxanne:']]' '''The Ruby Princess who doesn't feel quite ready to be crowned the ruler of the Red Mountains and so runs away before the coronation in a disguise. Along the way, she discovers an evil plot to take over the Jewel Kingdom one royal family member at a time and does her best to stop it in its tracks. 'Twitter:' The frantic royal secretary of the Jewel Palace who loyally stays with Roxanne and tries to keep her from harm by doing his best to persuade her to return home. 'Hapgood:' A fire-breathing dragon who saves Roxanne from mysterious strangers and gives her a magical shield that allows her to turn invisible. After having the situation explained to him, he assists her in trying to expose the imposter. 'Applesap: The gnome who was honored with the task of forging the ruby crown. On his way to the coronation with his wife Marigold, he is robbed by Darklings and is injured in the struggle. [[Marigold|'''Marigold]]:' Applesap's wife. She helps her injured husband hobble towards help and assists Roxanne to realize what the people of the Red Mountains expect from their ruler. The Ruby Princess Sees a Ghost Synopsis When the Ruby Palace is haunted by strange noises and eerie shadows, Roxanne is determined to discover who or what is responsible before the ghost drives everyone out of her home. Main Characters 'Roxanne: The Ruby Princess and ruler of the Red Mountains. She invites her sisters over for a dinner party, but they are interrupted by a ghostly guest. Despite her fright, Roxanne takes it upon herself to investigate the specter. Hapgood: Roxanne's royal advisor and best friend. [[Sabrina|'Sabrina:']]' '''The sapphire princess and ruler of the Blue Lake. She is Roxanne's gentle, thoughtful sister. 'Emily:' The emerald princess and ruler of the Greenwood. She is Roxanne's youngest, most mischievous sister. 'Demetra:' The diamond princess and ruler of the White Winterland. She is Roxanne's eldest, most cautious sister. 'Rudgrin:' The daughter of the evil Lord Bleak and the princess of the Darklings. The Ruby Princess and the Baby Dragon Synopsis When Roxanne finds an adorable baby dragon, she wants to keep it with her always. But her adviser Hapgood insists baby dragons are very rare, and they must be raised in the protective mists in the Valley of the Dragons. Main Characters 'Roxanne:' The Ruby Princess and ruler of the Red Mountains. She loves her newfound baby dragon and wishes to keep him, and argues with her best friend Hapgood about the baby's welfare. 'Hapgood:' Roxanne's royal advisor and best friend. He strongly opposes Roxanne's wishes to keep the baby dragon and instructs her to take him to the Valley of the Dragons. 'Sassafras:''' A cute baby dragon that Roxanne adopts.Category:Books